bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Dhampirs
"Dhampir. Most people believe my kind are merely legends. It's rare, even for a slayer, to actually see a live Dhampir. Part vampire, part human. Mostly we die at birth. Generally, we are exteminated. But not me. I was hidden well. We have the best of both world when it comes to our vampiric nature. Me for example, I can withstand garlic, silver, stakes, fire, even sunlight. And I've got all their strengths...and none of their weaknesses, with the only exception being the thirst." Dhampirs, also called a Daywalkers, are the child of a vampire father and a human mother. They are basically Human/Vampire Hybrids. Dhampir have the powers of a vampire, as their powers are similar to those of vampires, but without all of the usual weaknesses. Dhampirs are adept at detecting, hunting, and killing vampires. Dhampir are referred as any hybrid of one human and one vampire parent; they are half-breeds not vampirs themselves. It was believed that male vampires have a great desire for women, so a vampire will return to have intercourse with his wife or with a woman he was attracted to in life. Some traditions specify signs by which the children of a vampire can be recognized, like having untamed dark or black hair and lack a shadow, possible indications include being "very dirty", having a soft body,no nails and bones(the latter physical peculiarity is also ascribed to the vampire itself),a deep mark on the back, like a tail, a pronounced nose,and having larger eyes,ears,or teeth. In the Balkans it is believed that male vampires have a great desire for women, so a vampire will return to have intercourse with his wife or with a woman he was attracted to in life. Indeed, in one recorded case, a Serbian widow tried to blame her pregnancy on her late husband, who had supposedly become a vampire, and there were cases of Serbian men pretending to be vampires in order to reach the women they desired. In Bulgarian folklore, vampires were sometimes said to deflower virgins as well. A vampire may also move to a village where nobody knows him and marry and have children there. The sexual activity of the vampire seems to be a peculiarity of South Slavic vampire belief as opposed to other Slavs, although a similar motif also occurs in Belarusian legends. Appearance While they seem more or less human, many Dhampirs have pale skin and dark hair. At birth they resemble still borns, but they do have a very faint heartbeat. Some even possess sharpened teeth or claws, reminders of their father's undead heritage. They feed the same way as humans do and have no problems being out in the sun. Their looks are human, too though they are described as being more attractive than humans. They are not quite as powerful as vampires so they have to train very hard to increase their strength, speed and stamina. Dhampir's are also extraordinarily beautiful, some more attractive than others. This is one of the several features meant to attract their prey - more specifically, to attract, fascinate, and (if necessary) seduce, unsuspecting humans. Behavior An amazing number of Dhampirs reject their vampiric heritage. Few, if any, can even stand the presence of a vampire. They are famed for their ability to not only hunt vampires- but also other mythical beings. Most are driven and stubborn, yet strangely charismatic. Powers and Abilities Dhampir inherent powers from Vampires such as superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, senses, stamina, endurance, healing factor, even immortality and hypnosis and they feed on human blood and possibly other vampires as well. It is also possible that, like with vampires, a Dhampirs' powers and abilities increase and improve with time, age, experience, and consumption of blood, whether human, animal, or even vampire. However, they are not quite as powerful as most vampires, so they have to train very hard to increase their powers. Among all Balkan peoples it is believed that the child of a vampire can see and destroy vampires. Among some groups, the ability to see vampires is considered exclusive to dhampirs. The powers of a dhampir may be inherited by the dhampir's offspring and cannot be taught. Such a living male offspring would sometimes become a professional vampire hunter and destroyer. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Dhampir's sense of sight and hearing are heightened to levels comparable to those possessed by true vampires. They are capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. They retain this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. Dhampir's hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing them to detect sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds an ordinary human can, but at greater distances. Dhampir’s sense of smell is as acute as that of a wolf or a dog’s, enabling them to track its prey for miles by the scent of the victim’s blood alone. Dhampir are also able to sense the presence of supernatural beings or forces, whereas an ordinary human would be oblivious to them. Dhampir's sense of sight and hearing are heightened to levels comparable to those possessed by true vampires. They are capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. They retain this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. Dhampir's hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing them to detect sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds an ordinary human can, but at greater distances. They can also instinctively sense impending danger, usually posed by humans. They can sense emanations of good or evil, instinctively avoiding the former while congregating in the latter. Overall, their keen senses give them several advantages when hunting or eluding its enemies. **'Aura Perception:' Their heightened vision allows them to see their prey by their blood auras. *'Enhanced Eidetic Memory:' Dhampirs have perfect memory recall, are unable to forget, and develop mentally at a rate far faster than their chronological and biological age, speaking in complete sentences and walking just days after birth. Their minds are often called "vaults" in which they store all their information permanently, regardless of how far such memories recede into the past. *'Superhuman Strength:' Dhampirs are supernaturally physically much stronger than humans, priests, kitsune, werewolves, and most vampires and grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human and can toss an average size, fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting a grown man high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping a person apart, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. This, in addition to granting them great endurance, allows them to be stronger than any human and large animals and they can bench-press 18-wheelers with ease and are capable of lifting about 1-5 tons. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. It is shown that anger also increases her strength. *'Superhuman Speed:' Dhampirs are much faster than humans and most vampires and are capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. They can easily outrun any non-supernatural being, and are capable of blurring, which makes it nearly impossible for a non-transgenic to perceive their movements when they are sprinting or moving at full speed. They can also accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. They move so fast that everything else, when compared to them, appears to be moving in slow motion. Like with their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Superhuman Agility:' Dhampirs possess superhuman agility, balance, and bodily coordination that are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. They have shown that they can leap several feet into the air, move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion, perform above-human parkour feats, and virtually always land on their feet. Dhampir can jump with their super speed too. These abilities improve with time. * Emotional Control: Dhampirs have the supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and can turn on and off emotions and humanity. * Mind Compulsion: Dhampirs have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. * Dream Manipulation: Dhampirs can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapping people in their dreams. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Dhampir musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. They can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair them. *'Superhuman Durability:' A Dhampir's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a normal human. Although they can still be damaged and killed by knives, stabbing weapons, bullets, shrapnel, and physical impact, their bodies hold together much better than normal. *'Hypnosis:' Due to their Vampire heritage, Dhampirs can control another person's mind by making eye contact. Because of their hybrid nature, dhampirs are completely impervious to vampiric hypnosis. * Telepathy: An advanced form of mind control that allows Dhampirs to mentally communicate over a vast distance. Rayne and Raven have been shown to mentally communicate with others from a distance sending distress calls and mental images. Rayne has also been shown sharing his memories with others. * Illusions: As seen with Rayne, Dhampirs have the power to create illusions and trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things. *'Eternal Life:' Due to their Vampire heritage, Dhampirs do not age. However, after they are born, they age normally until they reach adulthood, at which point they cease to age and can potentially live forever. Once they stop aging, they then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection, including a werewolf bite. *'Daytime Walking:' Unlike Vampires, Dhampirs are capable of walking around in the day without the use of a day-walking ring. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Dhampirs, like full vampires, possesses an accelerated healing ability that allows him to heal mild to moderate injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Dhampirs are capable of healing from severe slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of hours. However, he is not able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. They can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. * True Face: A Dhampir's True Face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When a Dhampir's True Face is revealed, the whites of their eyes turn blood red, dark veins appear under their eyes, and their canine teeth, and in the case of some vampires, their canine teeth along with their lateral incisors or first premolar, extend into razor-sharp fangs. A Dhampir's True Face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are: Aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions (Anger, lust, sadness etc.). A Dhampir's fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (Such as flesh) and tear off parts of the body, such as limbs or heads. A Dhampir's True Face will appear for the first time soon after they complete the transition. ** Fangs: 'Dhampirs can grow a pair of fangs from their mouths, which they use to feed. Their fangs will occasionally come out and extend when they feed, are aroused by the scent of blood, or feeling intensely threatened or angered, especially if they are new vampires who have yet to gain complete control over their blood-lust. *'Immunity To Vampire Vulnerabilities: True vampires have numerous and very particular supernatural vulnerabilities, most of which Dhampirs are totally immune to. For instance, they are unaffected by direct exposure to sunlight, whereas most vampires are either rendered comatose during the daylight hours or are quickly incinerated when exposed directly to sunlight. Vampires are also highly allergic to silver, supposedly because of the metal's mystical purity. As a result, silver blades or bullets are capable of killing vampires. If not killed, and merely injured, it will take a vampire much longer to heal than if the injury had been inflicted by another material. Dhampir’s themselves could be injured by a silver weapon, much as an ordinary human would, but their healing powers would be able to heal it as if it were an ordinary wound. Dhampirs are also immune to the effects of religious icons, such as crucifixes, whereas vampires are rendered almost powerless when confronted by them. **'Sunlight Resistance:' Dhampirs are entirely immune to sunligh and can withstand the sun for long to unlimited periods of time. Weaknesses Vampires have numerous and very particular supernatural vulnerabilities, very nearly all of which Dhampirs are totally and completely immune to. For instance, Dhampir are unaffected by direct exposure to sunlight, whereas most vampires are either rendered comatose during the daylight hours or or but bright sunlight gives them mild burns and makes in incredibly difficult to see. If not killed, and merely injured, it will take a vampire much longer to heal than if the injury had been inflicted by another material. Dhampir are also immune to the effects of vervain, whereas vampires are rendered almost powerless when confronted by it. Dhampir themselves could be injured by a wooden weapon, much as an ordinary human would, but their healing powers would be able to heal it as if it were an ordinary wound. Dhampir may not have to feast on blood (though they only need to feed every once a week). And they can enter homes without permission and even own property. *'Vampirism:' Dhampirs do possess one weakness common to all vampires: the need to ingest fresh blood in order to stay alive. However, rather than consume blood, they ingest a specially designed serum that provides the same nourishment that blood would provide. If the Dhampir don't drink the serum for an extended period of time, they will rapidly weaken and their self control will be stretched to the limit. They would be forced to attack a human and consume his or her blood. An extended period of time without consuming either blood or the serum will prove fatal. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of dhampir to explode. *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a dhampir will result in death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a dhampir's heart will result in death. * Angelic Blade: Dhampirs can be killed by being stabbed with an angelic blade. * Archangel Blade: Archangels have their own angelic blades that are more powerful than normal angelic blades. An Archangel blade is capable of killing even the most powerful of dhampirs. * Angels: As the most powerful creations of God, even normal Angels can kill even the oldest Dhampirs without much difficulty. * Death's Scythe: Since this weapon can kill anything, it can kill Dhampirs. Category:Supernatural Creatures